Endoluminal stents can be implanted in a vessel or tract of a patient to help maintain an open lumen. The stents can also be used as a frame to support a prosthetic device or to deliver a therapeutic agent. Stents can be implanted by either an open operative procedure or a closed operative procedure. When an option exists, the less invasive closed procedure is generally preferred because the stent can be guided through a body lumen, such as the femoral artery, to its desired location. Closed procedures typically use one of two techniques.
One closed procedure employs balloon catheterization where an expandable stent encloses an inflatable balloon. In this procedure, the stent is implanted by inflating the balloon, which causes the stent to expand. The actual positioning of the stent cannot be determined until after the balloon is deflated and, if there is a misplacement of the stent, the process cannot be reversed to reposition the stent.
The other closed procedure employs a compressed stent enclosed by a removable sheath. In this procedure, a stent made from a shape memory alloy, such as Nitinol, is held in a compressed state by a sheath. The stent is implanted by withdrawing the sheath, causing the stent to expand to its nominal shape. Again, if there is a misplacement of the stent, the process cannot be reversed to reposition the stent.
Positioning errors are particularly dangerous when the stent is used to support a cardiac valve. Serious complications and patient deaths have occurred due to malpositioning of the valve at the implant site in the body, using the available stent-mounted valves. Malpositioning of the valve has resulted in massive paravalvular leakage, device migration, and coronary artery obstruction. The majority of these complications were unavoidable, but detected at the time of the procedure. However, due to inability to reposition or retrieve the device, these problems were impossible to reverse or mitigate during the procedure.